Why?
by Principessa di Panem
Summary: Anna questions things often, it's in her nature.  Draco is OOC, and based on my Annoying Person. R&R, sorry if it seems to ramble, I type whatever comes to mind.   AnnieM.Cullen
1. Why Snow?

I hate the snow. End of statement. I don't even get snow; it's white, wet, and cold. I prefer the rain. Oh yes, rain, I love. Snow, I hate, it just doesn't help the uncoordinated. At all. So where am I? I'm out in the snow because my sisters love it.

"Anna, come play with us." Jessica whined.

"Yeah, please?" Dee whined afterwards.

"Guys, she's reading, besides, don't you remember what happened last time?" Erin scolded them.

See, I'm a quadruplet. I'm the one with long black hair and bright blue eyes. The bookworm, the know-it-all. Ah, the only reason I'm stuck with these book-hating people is because of mother. My mother, Lucy Karma (Black) went out for a day with the Malfoy family (Lucius and Narcissa) and left us (Dee, Erin, Jess, Draco and me) to "get to know eachother better". Well, I can tell you all about them. Draco; selfish, Slytherin Prince, and yet, he still makes time for me. Erin; kind and caring to those who are close to her, wary and harmful to those she doesn't. Dee; sweet and innocent until you make her mad. Jessica; the baby of the family, every one takes care of her, and she returns the favor.

"Anna, Draco's here." Dee and Jess said in matching sing-song voices.

"I can tell her myself girls." He shot back.

Isn't he wonderfull? Oh, I forgot to mention, we all have nicknames. I'm the Midnight Dragon, Erin is Black Rose, Dee is Black Cat, Jess is Pink Cookie Monster, and Draco is Dragon's Ferret because Professor "Moody" turned him into a ferret just last week. Meaning the "golden trio" will call him ferret. Oh well.

_December 17th 1995,_

_The Malfoy family will be over for Christmas again. Meaning, Jess and Dee will torment me without mercy. Do they ever stop?_

_Potter is in the Triwizard Tournement... Strange, I think it's a plot. No one ever listens to the Slytherin Bookworm._

_~Annastasia Marie Karma_

**A.N. I will always end with a journal entry for one of the Karma's. Short yes, but someone I know has been begging me to put this up since I told him I had an idea after a dissusion about snow. **

**~Anna**


	2. Why have a Journal?

**A.N. I forgot to mention this last time, I own nothing except the plot line. And it was supposed to be 1994, not 95. ~Anna Marie**

People always have said things to me that don't sit well. I go on with my daily life as if it doesn't affect me. But that is a complete lie.

"Class, for you're project, I want you to record important things that happen to you inside the school everyday for the next two weeks" my Drama professor told us. _Easy, I do that normally._

I got out my journal before everyone else even got one from the teacher.

"You must date each entry, starting with today." _yeah yeah, just don't read it. I would die. _

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco always asks things he knows I want to know.

"Are you going to be reading these?"

"No, I will not."

_January 2, 1994 Hogwarts, Slytherin Common Room_

_I haven't been sleeping well, I feel as if something is going to happen, something weird and just wrong. I know that Dragon notices, but the girls don't. I wish I could tell him, but a girl has to have her secrets.  
The thing for the Drama project... Hmmmm... everyone seems to think about Potter more and more these days. I know it's because of the fact he's in the Tournament, but that doesn't give him the right to have all the damn glory. So, I live my life as if nothing is wrong, but that is so not true._

_For now,_

_S. Princess,_

_Annastasia M. Karma_


	3. Author's Note

Okay, I know you all hate author's notes as much as I do, but I might not be updating for a while. I had a slight mishap with some ice, and I have a bruised tailbone and then I passed out and have a huge bump on the side of my head. All of this happening within one hour. I promise to update soon. So, keep a level head, don't kill anyone, and I will keep up with my stories.

~Annastasia M. Karma (AnnieMCullen)


	4. Why do you?

You try to make me say what's on my mind. It gets to the point where I just want you to leave me alone for a long time, but still, I can't seem to live without you here with me. You have this thing about you that makes my head spin, and it makes me want you more, and yet, I can't have you.

"Anna, please tell me!" Draco called for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Draco, I don't have to!" My normal response. Doesn't he get the idea that I don't want to? I need my secrets, and anyway, if he truly loves me, he would let it drop.

You never really say I love you. I am always the one to say it.

"I love you Draco." I said one night after studying

"I know Anna." He said.

You think you know me, but I have changed so much, to the point you don't know me. But I still have to wonder, do you love me? Do you truly love me? Or is this one of those made up fantasies that I have?

**A.N. I'm back, well, sort of. Draco is OOC, and based off my annoying person. Ah the wonders of internet. ~Annastasia M. Karma ()**


	5. Why Not?

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy, and my mini laptop died. But, I promise to write as often as I can. ~A.**

**Why Not?**

"Anna… ANNA!" Erin cried.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" I shot back.

"Can I know why?"

"No." Stupid siblings and wanting to know everything.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because Why?

*Groan* "Erin Rose Karma, it is none of your business, so lay off will you?"

"Holy cow, he broke up with you for Pansy!"

"Yes, now GO AWAY!" I scream/cry.

"Okay,okay, but I'm telling Dee and Jess."

This is going to be a long day.

**A.N. It's short, to the point, and because I miss you people. Reveiw, and tell me how awful you think it was. ~A.**


	6. Why Don't You Love?

**AN : This is just a quick update because a) I'm not really allowed on the computer right now, because b) I did something to my wrist and now it's swollen. Sad face. ~Annastasia M. Karma**

I didn't get anything anyone said that day, because I found out Pansy broke up with Draco.

"Anna, Anna, Anna….. Guess what!" Erin said happily.

"What?" I said preoccupied. Draco was in the room, looking tired.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH never mind, I'll tell you tonight."

She left me to my thoughts. _I hope he's all right. Should I go comfort him? Or should I –_ my internal monologue was cut short by Draco sitting next to me.

"Uh, hi?" I asked confused.

"Hello Anna."

_What the hell? Just hello? I swear, Pansy made him forget love. _I took out a sheet of paper, and wrote I love you on it, and waited for the bell to ring to put it on his desk, unsigned.

The next class, I found a note on my desk saying I know. _So, she did take it out of him. _I smiled slightly.

"Miss Karma. Please tell me why you are late."

"But Sir, I'm not late." I ask bewildered.

"Not you, your sister."

"I'm sorry Sir; I had to go talk with Professor Dumbledore." I hear Dee say softly.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

**AN: I know it's short, but it's a Wednesday, it's Jess's birthday, and I have music lessons. ~Anna Karma**


	7. I have no title for this

**AN: I'm shocked too. I'm supposed to be doing an essay on the Truman Show, which in my opinion is the stupidest movie ever, two reasons, one Jim Carrey, and two, it makes no sense to watch in an English class. Go ahead and argue your point. ~Anna. P.S. Annoying Person, I need a better name for you, and yeah, I'm using band. 3 (Failed attempt at a heart)**

It was time for the first Quidditch match of the season, and Hogwarts finally had a band to play at it. Select individuals played in it. I was one of them. Draco was another. I played the flute, and he the piano. **(AN: We play those in real life, though he has a lot of hidden talents I have yet to learn) **The game was amazing, we won.

"Anna! You guys were awesome." Blaise yelled as he came running up.

"Thanks Blaise."

"Do you know where Erin is?"

"Uhhh, common room I think."

"Okay, Thanks." He yells as he runs off.

I slip off to the Astronomy Tower, unnoticed by everyone.

_People say it's okay to cry,_

_But I've learned the hard way,_

_That it's only okay to cry,_

_When no one is with you,_

_So I've got to be strong,_

_Got to face the day's challenges,_

_And stop myself from breaking down,_

_So I can take on the world one step at a time,_

_And say what I want to say,_

_Do what I need to do,_

_And be who I want to be,_

_Not have someone always telling me what to say,_

_How to act,_

_Who to be,_

_I will be myself from now until the end of time._

_Until the end of time._

"Wow." I hear a voice behind me say.

I spin around quickly and I'm face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Uhhhhhhh, you didn't hear that." I stammer out.

"Actually I did." He says softly.

After that, all I see is black.

**AN: I wrote the song. 3-2-11 I had a bit of it, but I changed it. "Annoying Person" any ideas? Please? Actually, anyone? Ideas? I have another English class discussion question. A boy's football team is getting 10 times more money than women's basketball, volleyball and lacrosse teams combined. Is it Just or unjust, why? ~Anna**


	8. why do you push yourself?

**AN. This is then last chapter until I get more reviews. "Annoying person" texts don't count. Love, Anna**

"Anna, why are you even trying?" Draco asked me concerned about my well being.

"Because I don't want to fail." I responded while putting my flute together.

"Anna, I'd rather you fail then be in pain because of your wrist."

"That's you, not me. I don't want to fail because I can't play at the concert."

"He won't fail you."

"He'd kill me. Do you know what he's like when one third of the flute section can't play?" **(My tendinitis, his reaction)**

"He won't kill you."

I rose my eyebrow. "Draco, you don't know this man. I do."

"Anna, you aren't playing, and you aren't writing either."

"You and my brother. Do neither of you care if I fail?"

"I care that you are hurting."

"Then why do you constantly hurt me?"

**AN, he always finds some way not to answer that... so, Answer me will ya? I need to know. Anna M. Karma  
**


End file.
